


Heiße Bücher

by Parsiwald von Wortweber (Eliza_Shakecake)



Category: Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher, Walter Moers - Fandom, Zamonien | Zamonia - Walter Moers
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Healing, Heilung, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M, Mythenmetzsche Abschweifungen, Verletzungen, blut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Parsiwald%20von%20Wortweber
Summary: Hier fängt eine weitere Geschichte an. Sie erzählt, wie ich die Heißen Bücher entdeckte und über Papierflecken erfuhr.
Relationships: Homunkoloss | Homuncolossus/Hildegunst von Mythenmetz | Optimus Yarnspinner





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Werk wäre nicht entstanden, hätte mich meine gute Freundin, die Kratze Nitzse L. Rocher, nicht mit meinem Mitlindwurm Hildegunst von Mythenmetz bekannt gemacht. Dafür noch einmal meinen ergiebigsten Dank.  
> Parsiwald von Wortweber

Hier fängt eine weitere Geschichte an. Sie erzählt, wie ich die _Heißen Bücher_ entdeckte und über Papierflecken erfuhr. Unter uns, meine lieben Freunde, denn das sind wir ja, also kann ich auch ehrlich sein: Ich habe besagte Bücher nicht nur entdeckt, sondern auch gelesen. Ja ! Ich ! Hildegunst von Mythenmetz, der es eigentlich besser wissen sollte, nachdem mich erst ein _Gefährliches Buch_ in die Katakomben gebracht hatte ! Aber was soll ich machen ? Bücher sind nun mal zum Lesen da.

Die Geschichte geht in etwa so weiter:

Ich befand mich in Schloss Schattenhall, auf einer meiner täglichen Exkursionen. Der Schattenkönig hatte an diesem Tag davon abgesehen, mich weiter im Schreiben zu unterrichten. Folglich, wie ihr sicher alle verstehen könnt, juckte es mich mächtig in den Klauen, wieder einmal zu lesen. Ich suchte also ein wahlloses Zimmer meiner Wahl auf, spähte hinein, ob es einen Bücherschrank oder ähnliches beherbergte und gleichzeitig nicht zu sehr von _Lebenden Büchern_ heimgesucht war (auch wenn ich mit diesen ja mittlerweile eine Art Pakt hatte). Da all das zutraf, trat ich hinein und stellte mich vor den Bücherschrank. Meine Augen glitten zunächst teilnahmslos über die Buchrücken, ähnlich einem Läufer, der sich vorgenommen hatte, wegen der Bitte eines Freundes teilzunehmen, wurden dann aber zunehmends schneller, während der Läufer seine Freude am Laufen entdeckte. Schließlich, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, griff ich zu. Vorsichtig zog ich es heraus und betrachtete es. Irgendwie war ich der Meinung, schon am Umschlag erkennen zu können, ob es sich hier nun um ein _Gefährliches Buch_ handeln würde, oder nicht. Als ob man ein Buch nach seinem Umschlag beurteilen könnte ! Wie dem auch sei. Da es mir nicht gefährlich erschien aufgrund von Kriterien, die ich selbst nicht ganz verstand, ging ich zum nächsten Sessel, warf mich hinein und riss das Buch auf, blöde grinsend über das baldige Lesevergnügen.

Der Inhalt war nicht schlecht, eine Liebesgeschichte, aber sicher nicht die Beste, die ich jemals gelesen hatte. Und trotzdem konnte und wollte ich irgendwie nicht mit meiner Lektüre aufhören. Es hatte irgendetwas an sich, das man ihm, ähnlich einem Freund, doch noch eine Chance geben wollte. Nach einer Weile fiel mir auf, dass ich mir wohl einen schlechten Sessel ausgesucht haben musste. Dort wo ich saß, wurde mir immer wärmer. Nun, versteht mich nicht falsch, liebe Freunde. Gerade wir Lindwürmer schätzen, ja, lieben, die Wärme. Doch eine unerwartete Wärmequelle ist trotzallem immer zuerst ein Grund für Beunruhigung. Ich stand auf und suchte mir einen anderen Sessel. Mit einem Seufzer machte ich es mir bequem und konnte endlich wieder mit der Geschichte fortfahren. Doch auch dort wurde mir warm, fast noch schneller als zuvor. Ich hielt inne. Mochte es am Ende gar nicht an meiner Sitzgelegenheit liegen, sondern an mir selbst ? War ich der Ofen, der aufgrund dem was ihm gefüttert wurde, Liebestexte statt Holz, zum Glühen gebracht wurde ? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass der Konsum von Liebesliteratur jemals eine solche Wirkung auf mich gehabt hatte noch haben würde. Da ich irgendwie auch nicht aufhören wollte, die Geschichte zu lesen, las ich weiter. Und bemerkte alsbald, dass meine Hände angenehm warm wurden, als wären die Buchdeckel Lavasteine, die eine mollige, sanfte Hitze an meine Haut ausströmten. Kam die Hitze doch von dem Buch ? Und wenn ja, hatte sie diese Wirkung auf jeden Leser ? Da das Buch gerade an einer spannenden Stelle war, beschloss ich, darauf zu vertrauen, dass die herrliche Wärme nicht sofort in tödliche Hitze umschlagen, und meine Hände samt mir und Sessel in Flammen setzen würde. Vielleicht gab es hier ja tatsächlich Bücher, die besonders waren, aber nicht auf eine Weise, die einen besonders gut umbrachte, sondern eine, die es ermöglichte, besonders gut gelesen zu werden ? Gerade im Winter konnte ich mir das sehr gut vorstellen, dass so ein Buch dankbar die Hände und Glieder des Lesers erwärmten, der zwischen seinen Seiten wandelte. Derart verzückt saß ich da. Wie lange genau, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Fest stand nur, dass, kaum dass ich feststellen musste, dass die Geschichte zu Ende war, das leise Rascheln von Papier an meine Ohren kam. Vielleicht hatte ich einen besonderen Gesichtsausdruck, denn Homunkoloss fragte nach einer Weile: „Ein gutes Buch ?“

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn noch gar nicht angesehen hatte.

„Ja-...ja, das ist es...“ Antwortete ich, fühlbar geistesabwesend. Es war, als wäre mein Geist noch zwischen den Buchdeckeln. Der Schattenkönig nahm mir das Buch aus den Händen und fing an darin zu blättern.

„Seltsam...“ Murmelte er. Was daran so seltsam war, weiter kam mein Hirn nicht. Mich beschäftigte immer noch die Frage, warum das Buch einfach zu Ende gehen musste.

Unvermittelt ließ Homunkoloss das Buch fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Tatsächlich schaute er auch auf seine Hände, als wäre ebendas gerade passiert. Das Buch lag nun aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden. Homunkoloss hielt sich die Hände, beugte sich aber nichtsdestrotrotz über das Buch, als wäre es ein gefährliches Tier, das ihn beißen könnte, er aber einfach studieren musste.

„Es macht warm.“ War das Geistreicheste was ich dazu beitragen konnte. WARUM war das Buch einfach zu Ende ?!

Homunkoloss schaute mit großen Augenhöhlen in meine Richtung. Dann, ganz langsam, streckte er einen Finger nach dem Buch aus. Die Spitze seines Fingers berührte schließlich eine der Seiten. Dort verharrte sie für einen Moment, ehe er sie wieder wegzog. Ein weiteres Buch ergreifend, schob er dieses unter das Buch am Boden, als wäre es ein Tablett. Und mit dem gemurmelten Satz 'Vielleicht mit einem Stehpult' verschwand er wieder.

Sollte er das Buch doch haben ! Es war eh zu Ende !

Mit Schritten, die mir selbst nicht wirklich hastig vorkamen, lief ich zum nächstbesten Regal, aus meiner Lethargie erwacht. Dann war dieses blöde Buch eben zu Ende, sollte das blöde Buch doch mal sehen, was ich davon hielt ! Fahrig fuhren meine Klauen über Buchrücken, bis ich blindlings eines herauszerrte. Jegliche Unruhe fiel mit einem Mal von mir ab, als sich wohlige Wärme durch die Schuppen meiner Hände bahnte. Konnte es wirklich sein ? Ja ! Ein weiterer Band aus der Welt, der ich gerade so unwirsch entrissen worden war ! Mich nicht wirklich darum kümmernd, ob sich hinter mir wirklich ein Sessel befand, ließ ich mich nieder, nur vage wahrnehmend, dass mein Hintern tatsächlich auf Polster gestoßen war.

Und was soll ich euch sagen, oh meine lieben Freunde ? Erneut zeigte sich diese – wie ich nun feststellte – Buch _reihe_ von ihrer grausamen Seite ! Zu Ende ! Einfach so ! 400 Seiten und dann zack ! Buchdeckel ! Ein bestürzender Gedanke befiel mich und ich war froh, gerade zu sitzen, denn sonst hätte es mich sicherlich auf eine Sitzgelegenheit gezogen. Es war doch eine Reihe ? Alles andere, die Möglichkeit, es bestünde nur aus zwei Bänden, konnte nur ein böser Scherz sein. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es erneut hinter mir raschelte. Ich beachtete die Ankunft des Schattenkönigs noch weniger als beim letzten Mal. Erst als er nach dem Buch in meiner Hand griff, nahm ich ihn etwas mehr wahr.

„Ein weiteres...“ Murmelte er. Er verschwand so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war und erst nach einigen Momenten, vermischt mit dem Nachhall des letzten Bandes und seiner Handlung, fiel mir auf, dass er diesmal das Buch mit bloßen Händen ergriffen hatte, ohne zu Zögern. Mehr Zeit verwandte ich dann aber nicht auf diesen Gedanken, es galt schließlich die restlichen Bände der Reihe zu suchen !

Stunden vergingen. Und wie ich fündig wurde ! Ich las mich durch Band und Band, Drama und Herzfreuden, Fleischeslust und Innigkeit. Ob Homunkoloss jemals zurückkehrte, um weitere Bücher zu holen, vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Merkwürdigerweise fühlte ich noch immer weder Hunger, Durst noch Müdigkeit. Auch das lange Sitzen hatte mich eher warm als kalt gemacht. Noch immer ging von den Büchern eine herrliche Wärme aus. Stellenweise war mir etwas zu warm, aber ich wollte nichts verpassen, was zwischen den Seiten und seinen Figuren geschah. Daher bemerkte ich den Schattenkönig erst, als er neben mir stand.

„Dein Atmen,“ Sagte er, „es ist so laut. So schwer.“ Seine Stimme klang anders, als ich sie bisher gehört hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich die Seiten nicht verlassen, um herauszufinden, was es damit auf sich hatte, andererseits war er immernoch der Schattenkönig und unberechenbar. Nur mit Mühe klappte ich das Buch zu. Und tatsächlich, jetzt hörte ich auch wie schwer mein Atem ging, als würde ich voll Anstrengung etwas tragen. Dabei saß ich nur hier und las !

„Dein Atmen,“ setzte er fort und lehnte sich auf eine Weise vor, die mich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Aber nur ein bisschen. Zu gebannt war ich von diesem Raubtier, dass sich da anpirschte. “Ich kann es durch das ganze Schloss hören.“

Vielleicht bildete ich mir das nur ein, aber auch Homunkoloss klang anders, nicht nur ich. Wie Seiten, die sich schwerer, langsamer, umschlugen. Der Schattenkönig streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr damit meine Brust hinab. Auch wenn Stoff dazwischen war, so bildete ich mir ein, die Myriaden an Papierklingen über meine Schuppen schrappen fühlen zu können. Wurde mein Atmen lauter ?

„So zerbrechlich...“ Murmelte Homunkoloss. Ich konnte gar nicht blinzeln, da hatte er mich auf die Füße gerissen und stand hinter mir, eine Hand, eine Klaue an meinem Hals.

„Weißt du, wie leicht ich dir die Kehle aufschlitzen könnte ?“ Seine Stimme war das Säuseln von wirbelndem Herbstlaub. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er einen gefährlichen, ernsten Unterton hatte. Es war mir egal. Er lehnte den Kopf vor und verharrte vor meinem Hals. Eine Brise aus alten Büchern fuhr aus nächster Nähe in meine Nüstern.„Ich könnte dir auch den Hals aufreißen, ja sogar aufbeißen. Das Genick brechen, noch während ich dir Glieder ausreiße.“

Der Geruch nach alten Büchern wurde stärker und etwas Nasses fuhr über meinen Hals. Es fühlte sich an wie von Leim feuchtes Papier in Zungenform. Mein Hals war plötzlich frei und der Schattenkönig stand vor mir. Seine dunklen Augenhöhlen waren so leer wie immer und doch hatte ich das Gefühl sein Blick bohrte sich direkt in mich. Genausogut könnte er aber auch jeden anderen Teil von mir betrachten und der Gedanke erregte mich irgendwie. Erregung, das war es ! Das mir das erst jetzt auffiel ! Mein lautes Atmen schien in meinem Kopf wiederzuhallen, so eine unerhörte Lautstärke hatte es mittlerweile erreicht, als ob ich einen Rekord aufstellen wollte. Als wäre ich erst gestern geschlüpft ! Gut, diese Erfahrung hatte ich bisher noch nicht gemacht, aber zumindest erkennen hätte ich es doch können- der Mund von Homunkoloss legte sich auf meinem Hals und ich machte ein geradezu lächerlich erleichtertes Geräusch und das auch noch laut (warum klang ich plötzlich wie ein Rindvieh, dass was zum Saufen gefunden hatte ?). Erst, als seine Lippen sich von mir lösten, dämmerte mir als freudiger Nachsatz, dass mein Hals noch lochfrei war. Egal, weiter. Der Schattenkönig beugte sich erneut herab. Warmes, feuchtes Papier umschloss meine Lippen und die Papierleimzunge schob sich an meinen nicht wenig spitzen Dinosaurierzähnen vorbei zu meiner eigenen Zunge. Manche Lindwürmer hatten breitere Münder als andere; es gab Zeiten, da fragte ich mich, warum mein Mund erst vor meinem Innenohr aufhörte. Jetzt, da der Schattenkönig meine Zunge mit seiner umschlang, fand ich doch, dass mein Mund genau die richtige Größe hatte. Andererseits, unsere Zungen hielten sich hauptsächlich außerhalb unserer Münder auf. Vergesst also, was ich gerade geschrieben habe. Mein Geist fühlte sich nebulöser an denn je. Als mein Mund wieder frei war, fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich ab und an ein- und ausatmen sollte. Vage schwebte der Inhalt der Bücher durch meinen Verstand. Der Rausch, den ich jetzt fühlte, war wie während meiner Lektüre, und doch nicht; wie während dem Brief, der sich im Nachhinein als vom Schattenkönig verfasst herausstellte, und doch nicht; er war anders, zerrte an einer anderen Seite meines Gehirns. Uraltes Dinosauriererbe regte sich.

Homunkoloss sah auf mich herab. Sein Mund war in die Breite gezogen, aber es sah nicht spöttisch oder gefährlich aus.

„Meine _Zauneidechse_. Mein _Mauerleguan_. Züngel für mich.“ Seine Stimme klang, als wäre der Kometenwein in seinen Adern direkt in sein Hirn gesickert, trunken, ausgelassen, ja, _verspielt_. Mein Hirn war von ihm, von allem so durchweicht, dass ich mich dazu hinreißen ließ, blöde die Zunge rauszustrecken.

Ich möchte an dieser Stelle klarstellen, dass weder Zauneidechsen noch Mauerleguane (noch Zaunleguane, wenn wir schon dabei sind, die sich von Zauneidechsen dadurch unterscheiden, dass sie die größere Variante dieser sind und nicht mit Mauerleguanen verwechselt werden sollten, selbst wenn der Name es so suggerieren würde) mit Lindwürmern verwandt sind, ja, dass von all diesen überhaupt nur Zauneidechsen so richtig für das Züngeln bekannt sind. Mauerleguane neigen dazu nur, wenn niemand hinsieht.

Homunkoloss lachte, dass es nur so raschelte. Auch ich gab das ein oder andere Glucksen von mir. Dann küsste er mich wieder. (Fuhr mit meiner Zunge Fahrrad durch eine Origamiwelt. Kaum hatte ich den letzten Satz gedacht, war ich überrascht, wie sehr er und seine Berührungen mein Hirn zu Brei werden ließ.)

Mein urzeitliches Erbe regte sich erneut. Und es sagte mir, dass ich viel zu viel anhatte. Ohne hinzusehen, zerrte ich an meiner Kleidung als säßen hundert frischgeschlüpfte Spinnenbabies einer Dämonenklammwitwe darauf. Schwer atmend, diesmal noch zusätzlich durch meine halbakrobatische Leistung, stand ich nun vor Homunkoloss. Die leichte Kühle von Schloss Schattenhall wehte ohne Hindernis über meine Schuppen. Homunkoloss machte ein Geräusch in der Gegend, die ich für seinen Hals hielt, das klang, als würde man ein Buch zuklappen. Er ließ mich keinen Moment aus den Augen. Wieder hatte ich das Gefühl seine leeren Augen lagen überall auf meinem Körper gleichzeitig. Ich erschauderte in der Lindwurmvariante von Gänsehaut. Seine Augen gingen tiefer und ich folgte seinem Blick. Der folgende Anblick überraschte mich. Mein Geschlecht lugte aus der Bauchfalte heraus. So etwas tat es sonst nur, wenn ich eine sanitäre Einrichtung benötigte. Noch viel faszinierender war, dass sich eine Art Schleim auf seiner Spitze gebildet hatte. Wie bereits erwähnt, ich mochte kein Schlüpfling mehr sein, aber diese Anblicke hatte ich bisher nur in Aktbüchern von Danzelot gesehen, als er mich aufklärte, wo die kleinen Lindwürmer herkamen. Homunkoloss streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr wie zuvor über meine Brust, nur, dass ich diesmal alles sehr viel intensiver spürte. Mein Geschlecht schien es auch zu spüren, denn es quoll immer mehr aus meiner Bauchfalte und war nun nahezu komplett entblößt. Langsam bewegte der Schattenkönig seine Hand darauf zu und ein erneutes Schaudern durchjagte mich, als er mit einem einzelnen Finger die Länge hinabfuhr. Erst viel zu spät kam mir die Frage, wie schmerzhaft wohl ein Schnitt Papier an dieser Stelle wäre.

Da hatte Homunkoloss schon seine ganze Hand um mein Geschlecht geschlossen und fuhr langsam auf und ab. Die nun folgenden drei Empfindungen hatte ich nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge: meine Knie wurden weich. Mikroskopisch kleine Schnitte, tausende davon. Eine konzentrierte Welle der Lust. Seine Hand verschwand wieder und ich sank auf dem Sessel nieder. Mein Blick, unser Blick, fiel auf die unendlich vielen Schnittstellen zwischen meinen Beinen. Wie gut, dass ich saß ! Während mir etwas schwindlig wurde, sah ich wie der Schattenkönig sich vor mir hinkniete (durch seine Größe war er dadurch auf derselben Höhe wie ich, aber der Gedanke zählte wohl). Er senkte seinen Kopf und nahm doch tatsächlich mein verwundetes Geschlecht in den Mund ! Nicht, dass ich auch nur Zeit hatte, darüber entsetzt, überrascht oder verängstigt zu sein. Nein, alles was ich fühlte war Lust. Seine Zunge liebkoste meinen Körper nun an einer anderen, aber ebenso willkommenen Stelle. Ich wunderte mich, zwar nur am Rande, aber trotzdem, warum keine der Wunden brannte. Als er seinen Kopf wieder zu mir hob, wusste ich warum und konnte gleichzeitig meinen Augen nicht trauen. Vernebelte meine Lust jetzt auch noch meine Sehnerven ? Keine der Wunden war mehr zu sehen (auch wenn ich sagte, sie wären mikroskopisch klein gewesen, aber ich bin mir sicher, meine Freunde, ihr wisst was ich versuche euch zu sagen !) !

Verwirrt blickte ich in seine Augenhöhlen, doch er beugte sich nur vor und küsste mich. War es mein Ego, die es wie eine Entschuldigung anfühlen ließ ?

Mit der Gelenkigkeit, die nur ihm gegeben war, kletterte der Schattenkönig anschließend auf den Sessel zu mir. Mit den Knien auf jeweils einer Armlehne, thronte er über mir in einer Anmut, als wäre es genauso bequem und einfach wie herkömmliches Sitzen. Ich ahnte, dass er etwas sagen wollte, war aber zugegeben abgelenkt davon, dass sein Körper nur knapp über meinem Geschlecht schwebte.

„An meinem Körper hat sich vieles verändert.“ Sagte er schließlich. „Aber diese Stelle nicht.“

Wie um mir auf die Sprünge zu helfen, senkte er sein Gesäß etwas tiefer ab, näher denn je an mein Geschlecht.

„Ich will, dass du mich dort berührst. Dass du _mich_ berührst.“

Er schaffte es, weiterhin auf den Armlehnen zu balancieren, während er meine Hand an die Stelle führte. Der bloße Kontakt meiner Fingerspitzen an der Region seines After ließ ein Zittern von ihm ausgesehen. Und auch in mir löste es ein Zittern aus. Mir meiner Krallen bewusst, zog ich kurz die Hand zurück und biss mir fahrig eine Kralle so weit wie möglich ab. Dann kehrte ich zurück und fuhr in sein Inneres.

Viele Bücherjäger behaupten, dass Seufzen des Schattenkönigs schon einmal gehört zu haben. Aber das war nur ein Abklatsch von dem Seufzen, das nun aus seinem Mund kam. Es klang beinahe erlöst. Da mein praktisches Wissen aus Büchern kam, tat ich mein Bestes, die dort gelesenen Praktiken umzusetzen und bewegte meine nun entkrallte Klaue sowohl auf und ab als auch in verschiedene Winkel. Die Hände von Homunkoloss bohrten sich in den Sessel, sein Unterleib kam mir nur zu willig entgegen. Peinlicherweise achtete ich erst jetzt gebührlich darauf, dass sich sein Geschlecht ebenfalls aufgebaut hatte. Wie der Rest seines Körpers war es mit Papier bedeckt. Der Anblick ließ mich keuchen. Unvermittelt entzog Homunkoloss sich meinem Finger, blieb aber über mir auf dem Sessel schweben.

„Berühr mich...mit mehr von dir.“ Seine Worte waren Befehl und Flehen zugleich, als er sein Gesäß immer näher über mein Geschlecht herabsenkte. Meiner Kehle entriss es ein Dinosaurierbrüllen, das all meine Vorfahren sicherlich mit Stolz erfüllte, als mein Geschlecht in seine Tiefe eintauchte, von einer Hitze umgeben war, die ich bis jetzt nur durch seinen Mund erahnt hatte.

Der Sessel knarzte, ja, wimmerte fast schon bedenklich unter uns, aber soll ich ganz frei und ehrlich sprechen, meine lieben Freunde ? Es war uns beiden, Homunkoloss und mir, egal.

Sein Unterleib verwuchs immer mehr mit dem meinen, wir fanden einen Rhythmus für uns und aus meiner Kehle drang beglücktes Knurren und das ein oder andere triumphierende Brüllen. Sollten doch die ganzen Katakomben wissen, dass dieser Schattenkönig und dieser Lindwurm gerade beschäftigt waren und sich daran in nächster Zeit auch nichts ändern würde.

Welle um Welle des Hochgefühls brandete gegen mich, mein Unterleib bewegte sich schon lange von selbst. Wie von selbst schien ich auch zu wissen, dass mein Liebesspiel alsbald in den letzten Akt ging. Ein Ziehen in meinem Geschlecht verwies mich darauf, wie das Schauen von Zuschauern auf ihre Uhren. Homunkoloss Mund umschloss noch einmal den meinen, dann war es als wären wir zeitgleich von einem _Gefährlichen Buch_ betäubt worden.

Unsere Bewegungen flachten ab und starben aus. Meine Lieder waren erstaunlich schwer. Ich bemerkte, wie Homunkoloss sich noch vom Sessel erhob. Jeglicher möglicher Rest wurde von Schlaf überblendet. Als ich wiedererwachte, fühlte es sich an wie Stunden später, was es sicher auch war. Ich war von einem Geräusch wachgeworden. Es kam irgendwo aus dem Schloss.

Der Schattenkönig sang.

Es klang als würde der Wind die Seiten von mehreren aufgeschlagenen Büchern schnell umblättern.

Ein schönes Geräusch, bedachte ich.


	2. Chapter 2

Eines will ich euch sagen, oh meine geschätzten Freunde: Alle wussten es.

Die Gänge wussten es, durch die ich lief, die Wände wussten es, an denen ich vorbeihastete, die _Lebenden Bücher_ erst recht, über die ich regelmäßig fast stolperte.

Und vor allem wussten es diese vermaledeiten Bücher selbst:

Ich war ihnen auf der Spur.

Zimmer um Zimmer, Raum um Raum, Winkel um Winkel durchkämmte ich das ganze verdammte Schloss nach ihnen. Nach weiteren Bänden dieser Reihe, die mich in ihren Bann geschlagen hatte.

Für den Fall, dass die Sogwirkung dieser Bücher seit dem letzten Kapitel in Vergessenheit geraten sein sollte und ihr, meine Freunde, euch stattdessen eher für das interessiert, was mir zwischen Dann und Jetzt passiert war, so will ich, großherzig und in aller Eile, diese Lücke füllen.

Ich war aufgewacht, hatte Gesang gehört (zum ersten Mal mehr als die bisherige atmosphärische Hintergrundbesäuselung und zum ersten Mal aus dem Mund des Schattenkönigs)- ja, der Schattenkönig. Wo war er ? Das war eine gute Frage. Eine, die nicht nur ihr euch stellt. Ich wusste es nicht, kannte ihn aber gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er schon wieder auftauchte, wenn er gefunden werden wollte. Ja, jedenfalls passierte nach dem Gesang- ein Buch !

Meine Aufmerksamkeit schrumpfte auf einen kleinen, rechteckigen, buchgroßen Bereich.

Ein weiterer Band !

Alles war vergeben und vergessen ! Vergessen meine Mordgedanken diesen Büchern gegenüber, die Rachelust, weil sie sich so vor mir versteckten. Nicht nur einmal kam mir der Gedanke, ob es sich bei den Büchern dieser Reihe nicht in Wahrheit um _Lebende Bücher_ handelte, die sich einen Spaß mit mir machten, um ihre zerschredderten und zerfetzten Artgenossen zu rächen, indem sie mein Hirn ebenso zerschredderten und zerfetzten.

Ich würde mich durch diesen Band wühlen wie ein Bücherwurm. Und dabei ähnlich zerstörerisch sein. Als Schadensersatz, gewissermaßen.

Dass sich in dem Raum, in dem ich das Buch fand keine Sitzgelegenheit befand, empfand ich als persönlichen Affront. Nicht wenig vermutete ich die _Lebenden Bücher_ dahinter. Der bisherige Stuhl steckte nun sicher verdaut zwischen ihren gefräßigen Seiten. Unlängst fand ich eine Möglichkeit mich zu setzen und begann _endlich_ mit der weiteren Lektüre.

Während ich anfangs noch mit diebischer Freude einen Kommafehler und hier und da wilde Semikolon anmerkte, so zog mich die Geschichte alsbald wieder in ihren gewohnten Bann. Oh, und was für eine Geschichte, meine Freunde ! Ich sag es euch ! Die circa 400 Seiten, die auch dieses Werk hatte, waren nicht annähernd genug, um seinen Inhalt zu tragen. Hungrig nach mehr geistiger Nahrung erhob ich mich. Für einen Moment hielt ich das Buch in Händen wie ein benutztes Taschentuch. Doch ich beschloss das Buch nicht an Ort und Stelle fallen zu lassen, sondern es für Homunkoloss auf den Sessel zu legen, damit er sich nicht bücken musste. Bei seiner Größe entsprach der Weg bis zum Boden einer Weltreise; und das war dieses verfluchte Buch wahrlich nicht wert.

Das Zimmer in dem ich mich aufhielt, hielt keine weiteren Schätze für mich bereit. Wohl wissend, dass mich jeder Antiquar und Bücherjäger für diesen Gedanken allein lynchen würde, wankte ich hinaus. Meine Augen waren auf das nächste Zimmer gerichtet. Irgendwie sackte mein Blick aber doch kurz ab und ich bemerkte eine nur allzu vertraute Spur aus Papier auf dem Boden.

Die Tatsache, dass ich den Verursacher kannte, machte das Festhalten an dieser Methode irgendwie drollig. Bei dem Gedanken an den Verursacher fielen mir jedoch Erinnerungen ein, die alles andere als drollig waren. Naja, auch. Irgendwie. Mir wurde noch wärmer als bis vor einem Moment und ich war mir bewusst, dass es diesmal nicht an meiner Lektüre lag.

Erst als ich dem Papier eine Weile gefolgt war, ging mir auf, dass es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, mich von meiner Jagdfährte abzubringen. Da stand ich schon vor einer offenen Tür. Geradeaus durch sah ich Homunkoloss auf einem Bett sitzen und lesen, links von ihm ein großes Bücherregal. Während meine eine Hirnhälfte sich fragte, ob dies der Raum war in dem er für gewöhnlich schlief, wünschte sich die andere Hälfte nichts sehnlicher, als über seine Augen zu verfügen und von meiner Warte aus sehen zu können, ob es sich bei den Büchern im Regal womöglich um weitere Bände handelte.

Der Schattenkönig sah auf. Und lächelte.

„Ah, sehr schön. Setz dich.“

Er klopfte auf dem Bett neben sich.

„Ich beisse nicht.“ Sagte er und entblößte natürlich sofort seine skalpellspitzen Papierzähne. Wie ein Haiwal auf einer Postkarte, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Oder ein Werbebild für einen Harpyrzahnarzt (hatten Harpyre überhaupt Zähne ? Und wer wird für so eine Daseinsform schon freiwillig Zahnarzt ? Dann eben Ledermäuse). Meine Beine setzten sich in Bewegung, blieben dann aber vor dem Regal kleben.

„Sind das...?“ Fragte ich laut ohne es richtig zu bemerken. Genausogut hätte ich einen unartikulierten Laut der Verzückung oder irgendeine Gottheit ausrufen können.

„Ja, die Bände, die ich bisher finden konnte.“ Antwortete Homunkoloss. „Ich bin gerade mit diesem hier fertig geworden, stellst du ihn zurück ?“

Meine Klauen ergriffen eilig den Band und meine Augen stierten gierig auf den Titel. War es etwa ein neuer, mir unbekannter Band ? Und ich bekam ihn einfach so gereicht ! Ein Hoch auf Schattenhall ! Ein Hoch auf die Katakom- oh, den kannte ich schon.

Ohne jegliche Regung, vielleicht eine Brise Enttäuschung, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir und euch bin, stellte ich das Buch in das Regal.

Wie gut, dass da ein Bett hinter mir stand. Auf diese Enttäuschung musste ich mich setzen, am besten noch unter der Bettdecke verkriechen. Jetzt ein Sahnekakao ! Ob man denn wohl auch aus Wurzelgemüse gewinnen konnte ?

Ich wurde aus meinem Elend gerissen, da ich Homunkoloss Blick auf mir spürte. Und ich musste feststellen, dass ich mich tatsächlich aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Wie das perfekte Beispiel eines schwanenden Sterbers (der Vogel; nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Schwanensterber, das war ein Knoten; oder gar dem Schwansterber, der wiederum Ähnlichkeit hatte mit dem Schwanenwürger, einem Kräuterlikör aus dem Hutzengebirge). Konnten leere Augenhöhlen einen belustigt anschauen ? Ich fand es schon, die von Homunkoloss taten es jedenfalls.

Sein Blick glitt auf meinen Schwanz, den ich bei meinem – wahrscheinlich dramatischen – Selbstwurf aufs Bett einfach über seine Beine drapiert hatte, wie eine alte Schlange, die auf den Schoss ihres Besitzers gekrochen war, um zu verdauen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, wieviele Schnitte ich mir mit dieser Dummheit eingefangen hatte.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr damit über meinen Schwanz.

„Du bist warm.“ Stellte er fest. Durch die Berührung seiner Finger konnte ich fühlen, dass auch er es war. Behutsam hob er meinen Schwanz von seinen Beinen und legte sich der Länge nach an meine Seite. Die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, war nicht mit der der Bücher zu vergleichen, aber für seine Verhältnisse sehr warm. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich an einem Sommertag auf einer warmen Mauer sitzen und lesen, die Buchseiten herrlich von der Sonne erwärmt, dass es einen bei jedem weiteren Umblättern aufs Neue entzückte. Es fühlte sich angenehm an und meine Augenlider senkten sich ein wenig.

Seine Hand fuhr immer wieder an meinem Hals entlang.

„Kennst du eine Zahl, die ausdrücken kann, wie oft ich gemordet habe ?“ Er sagte es ruhig, leise, aber er sagte es zu mir. Ich ahnte, dass weder 134 noch die umgedrehte Acht eine gute Idee für einen Vorschlag wäre.

„Wie oft habe ich getötet, indem ich den Hals verwundet habe...Auch deiner ist so weich.“

„Unsere Schuppen sind bei den meisten Lindwürmern an der Vorderseite weicher.“ Erklärte ich stattdessen mit verträumter Stimme, als läge ich irgendwo in der Sonne außer Gefahr und philosophierte bei einem Getränk mit Schirmchen über die Existenz auf der Lindwurmfeste.

Mit der Zunge zelebrierte er das Schuppenkleid meines Halses. Das Lecken seiner Zunge ging mehr und mehr über in ein Saugen. Nach einer ihm eigenen Logik verharrte er an einer bestimmten Stelle bevor er weiterwanderte und an einer anderen Stelle meines Halses sein saugendes Werk von Neuem begann. Da ich keinen Spiegel zur Hand hatte, sondern lediglich meine Empfindungen, fragte ich mich, ob an meinem Hals gerade eine Kolonie von einer Variante von dem entstand, was man in großen Teilen von Zamonien als 'Knutschfleck' bezeichnete. Wie nannte man es, wenn es vom Schattenkönig kam ? Schattenfleck ? Königsfleck ? Aber Homunkoloss war kein Schatten, auch wenn er mit ihnen verschmelzen konnte. Den Titel als Schattenkönig hatte er auch schon verlacht. Aber was blieb dann ? Vor allem Papier, denn aus dem bestand er. Ich bekam also gerade Papierflecken. Der Gedanke ließ mich auflachen. Sofort stellte ich jedoch sämtliche Bewegungen in und um meinen Hals ein – außer das gelegentliche Ein- und Ausatmen, versteht sich -, denn seine Zähne schrappten jetzt über die Schuppen meines Halses, wobei mir die Frage, ob ich nun blutete, häufig zu spät kam oder gar nicht. Hier und da biss er vorsichtig zu, leckte aber einen Moment danach schon wieder darüber, was die Wunde auf immer wieder wundersame Weise nichtig machte.

Nicht selten entfuhr mir dabei ein Keuchen. Bald fühlte ich mein Geschlecht wieder hervorlugen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel darauf. Er streckte eine Hand danach aus, stoppte jedoch auf halbem Wege und sah mich an.

„Du erinnerst dich, was letztes Mal passiert ist ?“

Als ob irgendjemand das vergessen könnte ! Vor allem ihr nicht, geliebte Freunde, die ihr meine Wunden sicher mit mir gefühlt habt, als wären sie eurem eigenen Leib zugefügt worden.

„Ja.“ Sagte ich einfach nur. Der Schattenkönig sah mich lange an, legte seine Hände an mein Gesicht und küsste mich langsam. Seine Hände hielten mich so vorsichtig, dass ich fühlen konnte, wie zerbrechlich ich für ihn war.

Er erhob sich unvermittelt und dass mich das, was er als Nächstes tat erregte, das überraschte mich selbst, das könnt ihr mir glauben, meine Freunde ! Homunkoloss nahm neben meinem Schwanz Platz, dessen Schnitte ich entweder vermeiden hatte können oder gerade nicht spürte, ließ seine Papierzunge aus seinem Mund gleiten, beugte sich herab und fuhr einmal der Länge nach bis zur Spitze daran hinab.

„Mein Ei-dechs-lein.“ Sagte er in einem behäbigen Singsang. Er mochte keine Augäpfel haben, aber ich schwöre euch, in seinen Augenhöhlen war ein Funkeln !

Ich wusste nicht, was davon meine Schuppen mehr zum Vibrieren brachte. Was konnte Homunkoloss eigentlich nicht ? (Außer vielleicht nahe neben einer Kerze zu stehen oder in die Sonne zu gehen ? Aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache !). Er fuhr noch mehrmals mit der Zunge über meinen Schwanz, auf dass auch jeder Schnitt geschlossen wurde.

Mittlerweile hatte sich mein Geschlecht komplett aus meiner Bauchfalte geschält. Homunkoloss griff danach und noch während er seine Hand daran auf und ab gleiten ließ, brachte er sein Gesicht näher und berührte mich noch zusätzlich mit der Zunge, oft, um seinen Fingern nachzuarbeiten. Ein tiefes, zufriedenes Knurren entsprang meiner Kehle und ich bleckte meine Zähne in einem entrückten Grinsen.

Homunkoloss beugte sich vor und nahm meine Zunge freudig an die seine.

Zugegeben, auch diesmal drängten sich meinem Verstand Fahrräder auf.

Der Schattenkönig erhob sich erneut und kam in einer Hocke auf Höhe meiner Brust über mir zur Ruhe, wie ein Geier, der meinen Tod nicht abwarten konnte. Obwohl, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Arme sich zu beiden Seiten von mir abstützten, hatte es wohl eher was von einer Spinxxxxe.

Wusste ich, wohin ich zuerst schauen sollte ? Vielleicht.

„Berühr mich.“ Sein Atem strich über mein Gesicht, als wäre sein Satz nur zufällig durch das Wehen des Windes über Papier entstanden.

Ich folgte seiner Bitte (Befehl ? Auftrag ? Alles gleichzeitig ?) und drang mit meiner gestutzen Klaue ein. Sein Leib erzitterte wie das Blätterdach eines großen Baumes. Er begann sich über mir zu bewegen, begleitet von Seufzern, die vielleicht der Wind mitbrachte.

Er war atemberaubend. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so atemberaubend wie meine Wenigkeit gerade für ihn, aber ich denke, was ich sagen will, kommt an. Er war schön. Ganz einfach. Nicht von dieser Welt, ja. Einzigartig, ja. Gewöhnungsbedürftig und tödlich. Aber schön. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mein gerader Blick nicht anders konnte, als auf ihn zu fallen (und auch der seitliche und schräge, immerhin spannte er sich geradezu über mich), konnte ich auch nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen.

Eine seiner Hände legt sich auf meinen Arm und ich erschrak ein wenig, so gedankenversunken war ich im Sumpf meines Kopfes über seine Ästhetik.

„Mehr von dir.“ Sagte er zu mir.

Ich entzog meine Hand, da ließ er sich tiefer herab und vergrub mein Geschlecht in sich. Ein Knurren drang zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch. Ich konnte mich selbst ja nicht sehen, aber es fühlte sich ganz danach an, als zeigte ich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen mit genau der richtigen Menge an spitzen Zähnen (nämlich alle). Der Schattenkönig grinste zurück und so wie er auf mir saß mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck hatte es etwas von einem Thron. In aller Bescheidenheit muss ich tatsächlich anfügen, dass mir diese Vorstellung gefiel. Ja, sogar schmeichelte. Er schob sein Becken gegen meines und wieder weg, zuerst in einer Langsamkeit, die ich hier als genießerisch bezeichnen möchte. Bald schon wurden seine Bewegungen schneller, hektischer. Schmeichelte es mir zusätzlich, dass er sich so gehen ließ ? Ja. Fühlte ich mich immer mehr ins Bett gedrückt, dem Boden näher denn je und mit der leisen Ahnung behaftet, langsam aber sicher erdrückt zu werden wie unter einem Granitfelsen ? Ja.

Ich musste meine Gedanken in dieser oder einer anderen Form zum Ausdruck gebracht haben, denn wo ich vorher noch auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, mit Homunkoloss über mir, so hatten wir nun die Plätze getauscht. All dies war in einem einzigen Augenblick geschehen.

Natürlich tat ich mein Bestes, seinen Gelüsten gerecht zu werden und kollidierte so gut es meine Hüftknochen zuließen mit ihm.

Unter Keuchen kletterten seine Hände an meinen Armen nach oben und vergruben sich in meinem Rücken. Der Teil mit dem Vergraben wäre auch fast wortwörtlich wahrgeworden, doch ein gekonntes Winseln meinerseits schien Homunkoloss klar zu machen, dass er kurz davor war mir alles zu brechen und gleichzeitig Bekanntschaft mit meinen unteren Hautschichten zu machen. Seine Hände fielen herab und packten stattdessen das Laken (in dessen Haut ich jetzt nicht stecken wollte).

Ein Brüllen kündigte mein Ende an und ich kam über ihm zum Stillstand. Sein Körper dagegen war noch nicht bereit und erbebte als würde das ganze Schloss einem Erdbeben ausgesetzt sein. Erneut schob ich meine Klaue in ihn und ein Seufzer entriss sich seinem Innersten. Dieses Schauspiel ließ auch meine Gelüste von den Toten auferstehen. Homunkoloss Körper war gierig, wurde immer gieriger und immer öfter, musste ich erbitten, dass mein Finger doch bitte nicht gebrochen wurde. Sobald mein Geschlecht wieder bereit war, tauschte ich es gegen meinen Finger ein, mich – zum Glück – nicht fragend, ob er seine brecherischen Tätigkeiten nicht theoretisch auch damit fortsetzen könnte.

Mehrere Risse befand sich schon im Bettlaken und es kamen noch ein paar mehr hinzu, bis wir, nun wieder gemeinsam, unser Ende erlebten. Ich brach auf ihm zusammen. Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurichten, wohlwissend, dass meine Glieder sich widersetzen würden, aber der Gedanke zählte. Seine Arme legten sich sehr sachte um mich.

„Bleib. Ich mag deine Wärme.“

„Ich zerquetsche dich doch.“ Hörte ich mich murmeln.

Homunkoloss schaute mich daraufhin überrascht an und lachte dann so herzhaft, dass ich fast von ihm runtergerutscht wäre.

„ _Du_... _mich_ ?“ Hakte er belustigt nach.

„Mein Hirnbrei fährt immernoch Fahrrad, ich kann nichts dafür.“

Zu spät bemerkte ich, dass ich diesen Stumpfsinn tatsächlich laut gesagt hatte !

Homunkoloss lachte nun schallender denn je und jetzt plumpste ich tatsächlich von ihm runter. Noch während er gluckste schlangen sich seine Arme wieder um mich.

Erst jetzt setzte das metaphorische Gift der _Gefährlichen Bücher_ ein und ich, vielleicht wir, fielen in einen Schlaf.

Als ich erwachte, sah ich, dass sich einige der _Lebenden Bücher_ um das Bett gelegt hatten wie schlafende Haustiere, als wären wir eines dieser kitschigen Stillleben zum Thema Innigkeit der Familie.

Homunkoloss lag an meinem Rücken, die Hand an meinem Bauch. Wir waren wach, die Blicke auf das Bücherregal gerichtet. Keiner von uns Beiden hielt es für nötig, über unsere Anordnung zu sprechen, die Tatsache, dass wir zusammen in einem Bett lagen und die Zeit an uns vorbeistreichen ließen.

„Dafür, dass du mich 'Eidechse' nennst, ist deine Zunge ziemlich lang.“ Bemerkte ich mitten in die Stille mit einem Grinsen, als wäre mir soeben der Rest eines Witzes eingefallen.

„Hast du die ganze Zeit darüber nachgedacht und diese Antwort ist dir erst jetzt eingefallen ?“ Ich konnte die Amüsiertheit in Homunkoloss Stimme hören. Er lachte und ich lachte mit ihm. Ich mochte sein Lachen. Wäre sein raschelndes Lachen das Papier aus dem die Bände gemacht wären, ich würde das Papier einfach nur hin- und herblättern, ohne zu lesen. Für eine Weile. Irgendwann, würde mich der Inhalt dann doch locken.

Ich sage es, wie es ist, meine Freunde: Ich war glücklich. Glücklich wie ein Bücherwurm in der Großdrucksonderversion der Gesamtausgabe von Jorrt Niekels _Herrische Ringe_.

„Weißt du, was sie sind ?“ Fragte mich Homunkoloss nach einer Weile.

Auch ich hatte mir schon öfter Gedanken über das Wesen der Bände gemacht, die so eine Wirkung auf uns hatten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es _Gefährliche Bücher_ sind.“

„Sie erzeugen Wärme.“ Ergänzte Homunkoloss. „Aber keine, die mir gefährlich wird. Es ist nicht ganz wie bei der ausströmenden Hitze von Lava oder einer Kerzenflamme. Das Buch selbst wird zwar auch warm, erzeugt aber mehr Hitze im Innern. Geht es dir ähnlich ?“

'Wir liegen doch hier, ist das nicht Beweis genug ?' wollte ich erwidern, brummte dann aber nur Zustimmung.

„Du klingst wie ein _Grübelndes Ei_.“ Stellte der Schattenkönig fest. Es klang sehr danach, als ob er grinsen würde. Seine Arme schlangen sich noch fester um mich. Er gab eine überzeugende Boa Constrictor ab, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Von denen hab ich schon mal was gelesen.“ Gab ich zurück.

„Und du bist _warm_.“ Raunte er an meinen Hinterkopf.

„Vielleicht bin ich ja ein gekochtes Ei.“ Bot ich an. Homunkoloss lachte.

„Vielleicht.“ Antwortete er und machte sich an den neuesten Papierfleck. „Vielleicht machst du mich deswegen so hungrig.“

Ich hatte die Bände auch ein wenig im Verdacht daran beteiligt zu sein, aber warum sollte man ein Kompliment ablehnen ?


	3. Chapter 3

Spätestens sobald wir das Amphitheater – oder den Ballsall, wie ich es auch gerne nannte – betraten, erreichten die unguten Vorahnungen, die sich auf dem Weg hierher immer mehr angehäuft hatten, ihren schrecklichen Höhepunkt.

„Schon wieder hier ?“ Stieß ich aus. „Aber ich hab schon mit den Schatten getanzt !“

Warum hatte mich Homunkoloss hierhin gefuhrt ? Und warum hatte ich eigentlich nicht vorher nachgefragt, was unser Ziel war ? Ach ja, weil ich mich bei jedem Bücherregal an dem wir auf unserem Weg vorbeigekommen waren gefragt hatte, ob darin ein weiterer Band schlummerte. Komisch, wie man solche Kleinigkeiten, die man ständig macht, einfach so vergessen kann. Vor allem während man an einem Ort mit schlechten Erinnerungen steht.

„Dann suche ich mir eben einen anderen Tanzpartner.“ Homunkoloss schaffte es mit seinen über zwei Metern Größe spitzbübisch zu grinsen.

„Du willst mit mir tanzen ?“ Fragte ich ihn ungläubig, denn ich konnte es wirklich nicht glauben.

„Kann ich leider nicht. Du willst ja nicht.“

„Fühlt es sich für dich nicht seltsam an, wenn die Schatten durch dich gehen ?“

„Ach, wir haben es beide schon einmal hinter uns gebracht. Außerdem wird nur einer von uns mit den Schatten in Kontakt kommen.“

Ich mochte nicht, wie sehr das nach mir klang.

„Hildegunst, tanz mit mir.“

Mir fiel auf, dass Homunkoloss zum ersten Mal meinen Namen benutzt hatte. Was mir ebenfalls auffiel, war, wie flatterhaft mein Herz reagierte, als er das tat. Seine Stimme klang schon sehr bittend, das muss ich sagen, mit mindestens einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, und wenn man genau hinsah sogar einem Knie auf dem Boden. Und außerdem klang es so gar nicht nach Falle. Nicht, dass ich bei Homunkoloss nicht gelernt hatte, alles zu erwarten.

Das Amphitheater blieb weiterhin leer, bis auf uns beide. Bildete ich mir ein, dass das Pfeifen durch Schattenhall etwas anders klang ? Oder war das nur heute, nur hier, im Ballsaal, in meinem Kopf ? (Gab es so etwas wie Pfeifenfieber, bei dem man von verschiedenen Pfeiftöne phantasierte ?)

Homunkoloss fing an einen weiten Bogen um mich zu beschreiben und vielleicht weil er meistens etwas von einem Raubtier hatte und ich ihm deshalb instinktiv nicht den Rücken zudrehen wollte, kopierte ich ihn. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, wohl berechnet und er ließ mich kein einziges Mal aus den Augen. Derartig angestarrt stolperte ich hier und da fast über meine Füße bei dem Versuch seinem Blick standzuhalten. Und dabei war es wirklich nicht leicht, die ganze Zeit in seine Augen zu sehen. Nicht, weil es dort nichts zu sehen gab. Sondern, weil es überall gleichzeitig soviel zu sehen gab. Sein ganzer Körper bewegte sich auf eine Weise voran, die ich einfach nur als geschmeidig beschreiben kann. Als würde er kraftvoll durch Wasser laufen. Meine Schuppen vibrierten (ich hätte es auf den zugigen Ballsaal schieben können, aber das wäre sowohl unkreativ als auch unsinnig gewesen).

Immer enger zogen wir unsere Kreise, bis wir einander gegenüberstanden. Er legte eine Hand an die Seite meines Körpers und drehte uns so einmal im Kreis, bevor er mit der anderen Hand eine der meinen ergriff und mich langsam um mich selbst drehen ließ. Er zog mich aus der Drehung wieder in seine Richtung und dann wieder von sich weg. Seine Glieder waren dabei in ständiger Bewegung, als wollte er mich mit ihnen hypnotisieren.

Der Tanz erinnerte mich an die Tänze aus Büchern von Juten Ast. War Homunkoloss dadurch mein Mister Arcyd ? Wähnte ich uns gerade in _Voller Stolz ins Vorurteil_ ? Nein, nein, das war es nicht, ich dachte an die falsche Ecke der Welt ! Diese Beschwingtheit, diese Bewegungsfreude...der Tanz kam aus der _Süßen Wüste_! Es machte irgendwie Sinn, dass ein derart warmer Ort einen Tanz hervorgebracht hat, der ordentlich Wind macht. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, dann hieß der Tanz 'Salz', was vielleicht daran lag, dass einer der Tanzpartner oft in einer starren Position, nun ja, erstarrte, während der Andere um einen herumwirbelte, was demjenigen etwas von einer Salzsäule verlieh.

Außerdem habe ich euch belogen und ich schäme mich zutiefst dafür, schließlich sind wir schon durch so vieles gemeinsam gegangen. Die Lüge ist folgendes: sämtliche Anmerkungen über den Tanz sind ein Nachtrag. Während dem Tanz war ich völlig eingenommen davon Homunkoloss zu beobachten; wie er sich bewegte, wie er verharrte, wie sich seine Glieder dehnten und streckten.

Als ich gerade eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt war, drehte sich Homunkoloss doch tatsächlich unter unseren Armen hindurch ! Ihr hättet das Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen sollen ! Mir entfuhr ein Auflachen bei dem Anblick und ich setzte es auf die Liste der Dinge, die an ihm wirklich erstaunlich waren.

Ähnlich erstaunlich war, dass ich so in unseren Tanz vertieft war, dass ich die Ankunft der _Weinenden Schatten_ erst bemerkte, als sie zu mindestens einem Dutzend um uns standen. Ihr Schluchzen fügte sich auf bizarre Art und Weise in die Rhythmik unseres Tanzes ein.

Doch als sie anfingen, uns näher einzukreisen, hob mich Homunkoloss einfach in die Höhe und tanzte mit mir auf gleicher Augenhöhe weiter, während meine Füße über dem Boden hingen. Anstatt, dass er mich hier wie zuvor ausdrehte, hob er mich nur noch höher. Ich konnte auf ihn herabschauen und sehen, wie sich ein Meer aus _Weinenden Schatten_ um uns versammelt hatte und sich unter uns wogte. Er hatte Recht behalten, nur einer von uns beiden kam mit ihnen in Kontakt.

Mein Blick traf auf seinen und mir wurde bewusst, dass seine Augen mich nie verlassen hatten. So sehr mich das hätte beobachtet und verfolgt fühlen lassen hätte können, ich fühlte mich stattdessen behütet und, ja, regelrecht verehrt (In der Nähe der Midgardberg gibt es ein Fest, bei dem eine heilige Stange oder ein heiliges Ei während des Tanzens immer hochgehalten werden musste und dabei auf keinen Fall aus den Augen gelassen werden durfte. Ich gefiel mir als heiliges Stangenei. Vor allem weil bis jetzt noch keine Fahrräder aufgetaucht waren.).

Der Tanz veränderte sich und wurde lebhafter. Homunkoloss setzte mich wieder ab, doch Zeit für Panik oder verletztes Vertrauen blieb nicht; dafür war die Schrittfolge einfach zu schnell. Die _Weinenden Schatten_ wurden von uns einfach umtanzt, oder besser gesagt, Homunkoloss verstand es, mich genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt in die richtigen Lücken zu katapultieren und rechtzeitig wieder an sich zu ziehen, während wir uns drehten wie ein Kreisel während eines Wirbelsturms.

Mir ging auf, dass wir immernoch Salz tanzten, aber eine andere Variante. In den heißeren Teilen der _Süßen Wüste_ tanzte man gern die erste Variante, 'Salz A' genannt, in den etwas gemäßigteren Teilen lieber die noch lebhaftere Variante, zu der wir nun übergingen, genannt 'Salz B' (Warum die Tänze mit Buchstaben und nicht Zahlen oder gar eigenen Namen unterschieden wurden ist mir leider unbekannt, da müsste man schon einen Süßen Beduinen fragen. Dafür konnte ich mir richtig gut vorstellen, wie Arbeiter gerade frisch aus den Zuckermienen kamen und diesen Tanz hinlegten; immerhin wusste ich, wie ich mit einem Übermaß an Zucker im Blut drauf sein konnte und dort atmete man den Zucker quasi dauerhaft ein !).

Mit der Zeit wurde ich immer übermütiger. Wenn Homunkoloss mich rausdrehte und ich auf einen Schatten zuraste, um nur knapp vor ihm wieder gehalten zu werden, lehnte ich mich zusätzlich noch nach hinten, in einer Figur, die man, wie ich fand, den Schwanenden Sterber nennen sollte soviel Dramatik wie ich in jede Faser steckte. Oder, während ich an einem ganzen Pulk _Weinender Schatten_ vorbeisauste, streckte ich meine Klaue zur Seite aus und den Fuß zur anderen.

Homunkoloss zog mich an sich und so wüteten wir wie eine Windhose zwischen den Schatten hindurch, ohne auch nur einen einzigen zu streifen. Ich fühlte mich berauscht. Homunkoloss schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er stieß ein ausgelassenes Kreischen aus, hielt mich mit einem Arm an sich gedrückt, stieß sich vom Boden ab und hielt sich mit dem freien Arm an der Wand fest (wo, war mir rätselhaft, er tat es einfach). Ein weiteres wildes Kreischen explodierte aus seiner Kehle und wir flogen quer über das Amphitheater und landeten auf eine der untersten Stufen. Wenn die Schatten schon nicht seine Leistung applaudierten, wie ich es tat, da wir gerade auf festem Boden standen und ich mich nicht festhalten musste, so schauten sie doch zu Homunkoloss rüber und ich bildete mir auch ein, ihr Schluchzen wäre ein wenig leiser geworden.

Ich erinnerte mich noch daran, wie ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Wie Homunkoloss über große Feuer gesprungen war, als wäre es nichts. Und nun war ich hautnah dabei ! Konnte aus nächster Nähe erahnen wie es war, wenn man soviel unbändige Kraft in seinem Körper bündeln vermochte.

Ich war froh, dass wir heute nicht über Feuer sprangen. Gerne hätte ich diesen Moment noch einmal aus nahezu seiner Sicht erlebt, gewiss. Aber das Wissen um seine papierene Natur ließ mich diese Szene nun auch mit einer gewissen Furcht und Traurigkeit sehen.

Homunkoloss setzte mich wieder ab. Die _Weinenden Schatten_ besetzten in einer losen Traube weiterhin die Fläche des Ballsaals. Wie zuvor schritt er betont langsam den Kreis vor den Stufen entlang, von Schatten die dabei in seinem direkten Weg standen ließ er sich nicht aufhalten, sondern ging so dicht vor und hinter ihnen vorbei, dass es wiederum den Anschein erweckte, als würde _er_ durch _sie_ durchgehen. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel, von dem Flug durch die Luft und die Schatten beflügelt.

Gekonnt einen Schatten umgehend ließ ich meinen Schwanz peitschen. Das Wissen, dass er eine jede meiner Bewegungen beobachtete, spornte mich nur noch mehr an eine jede Seite von mir zu präsentieren, während meine Schuppen wohlig vibrierten. Unter zwei kreuzenden Schatten tauchte ich hindurch, wobei ich mit meinen Krallen über den Boden kratzte wie um mein Revier anzumelden und dabei den Anfang eines warnenden Knurren hören ließ. Homunkoloss vergolt es mir, indem er gleich mehreren Schatten dadurch auswich, dass er sich auf erneut wundersame Weise an der Wand in die Höhe zog und mir so gleich das Muskelspiel an seinem Rücken präsentierte. Mein Schwanz knallte links und rechts über den Steinboden wie ein Wolpertinger in der Prunft und ich ließ ein Brüllen hören. Als würde ich ihn mit einem Seil anziehen, bahnte sich Homunkoloss seinen Weg nun immer zielstrebiger durch all die _Weinenden Schatten_ , seinen Körper mal hierhin mal dorthin wiegend, wie eine Dämoneneiche auf der Wanderschaft. Ich konnte kaum noch glauben, dass er keinen von ihnen streifte, so dicht ging er an ihnen vorbei. Er war wirklich ein König unter seinen Untertanen, kam mir der Gedanke und er war in Begleitung von einem erneuten Schauer durch mein Schuppenkleid. Wir trafen wieder in der Mitte des Saales aufeinander. Die Arme des Schattenkönigs schmolzen förmlich trotzig alle Naturgesetzte missachtend meine eigenen hinauf. Ich verlor wieder Kontakt mit dem Boden, aber nicht nur, war es nichts neues mehr, es geschah auch so fließend, dass es mir kaum auffiel. Wir drehten uns nocheinmal im Kreis, die Augen nur für- und ineinander. Das Amphitheater zog sich immer mehr in die Ferne, die Wände der Korridore kamen näher und zogen an uns vorbei, meine Füße erreichten wieder den Boden und wir die Schlafstätte. Ich fühlte mich noch immer übermütig und zog daher an meiner Kleidung, die ich, sobald sie von meinem Körper entfernt war unter gehörigem Einsatz von Wirbeltechniken zu Boden gehen ließ. Es juckte mir mächtig in den Krallen sie einmal quer über die Wand zu ziehen, nur um dieses Zimmer für uns zu markieren. Liebe Freunde, es muss wirklich schwer um mich stehen, wenn mir solch prähistorische Gedanken mitten am Tag kamen (gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass es gerade Tag war, laut meiner eigenen Katakombenzeit hatte ich ja noch nicht geschlafen, also war jetzt Tag). Der Schattenkönig schien nichts gegen meine textile Balz einwenden zu wollen und beobachtete mich auf dem Bett sitzend. Ich überlegte, ob ich noch unter Schnauben mit den Flügeln schlagen sollte, entschied mich dann aber für eine gepflegte Runde aus Stampfern quer vor dem Bett und darauf zu, bevor ich mich auf ebenjenes niederließ. So, ich hatte genug getan und dieses Zimmer und diesen Schattenkönig für mich markiert.

Ich lag auf meinem Rücken und beobachtete Homunkoloss. Wie um ihn zu locken ließ ich meinen Schwanz hin- und hertanzen, mal schneller, mal langsamer. Homunkoloss biss an, lehnte sich auf seinen Arm in meine Richtung und versuchte meinen Schwanz zu erwischen.

Ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus, meinen Schwanz samt Spitze wie eine beschworene Schlange immer nur knapp außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Fingerspitze tanzen zu lassen; und er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, so zu tun, als könnte er das verdammte Ding nicht schon dreimal gepackt, gehäutet und zu Bucheinband oder sonst was weiterverarbeitet haben (Zeit, es alternativ zum Verzehr zu marinieren wäre sicherlich für ihn auch drin).

Seine Augen fanden immer wieder die meinen und ein von Herzen amüsierter Ausdruck lag in seinen gesamten Zügen, ja, seinem gesamten Körper, während er betont mit seinem Finger daneben zielte und meine Schwanzspitze wie so oft leider und überraschend wieder entkommen war.

Immer noch seitlich auf den Arm gestützt, lehnte er sich noch weiter vor und versuchte nun ausgelassen sein Glück mit der Zungen- statt Fingerspitze. Ich wand meinen Schwanz nur genüsslicher vor seinem Gesicht hin und her.

In diesem Moment wäre ich gerne fähig gewesen zu schnurren oder einen ähnlich tiefzufriedenen Laut von mir geben zu können. Stattdessen nahm ich mit einem Brummen Vorlieb und knolfte ab und an dazu mit den Zähnen.

„Mein _Grübelndes Ei_.“ Sagte Homunkoloss mit einem Grinsen.

Er versuchte noch einmal sein Glück und diesmal ließ ich großzügig seine Zunge ihr Ziel erreichen. Offenbar zufrieden mit sich, fing er an in einer Linie meinen Schwanz von der Spitze bis zur Wurzel mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er arbeitete sich schrittweise hoch über meinen Bauch bis zur Brust, die ich zuvor in weißer Voraussicht freigelegt hatte.

„Du hast von uns Beiden immer noch mehr die Echsenzunge.“ Sagte ich mit einem trägen Grinsen. „Aus dir könnten wir bestimmt den ersten Ehrenlindwurm machen.“

Homunkoloss hielt inne und sah mich an. Sein Ausdruck war schwer zu deuten.

„Ich soll ein Lindwurm werden ?“

„Das hätte natürlich auch den Vorteil so ganz offiziell auf der Lindwurmfeste leben zu können.“ Machte ich weiter mit einem Redebedürfniss das in diese Richtung entweder bis dato nicht existiert oder sich sehr gut vor mir in diversen Höhlen und Schächten zu verstecken gewusst hatte. „Da sind Lindwürmer etwas pingelig.“

„Du willst, dass ich Schattenhall, die Katakomben, dass ich mein Königreich verlasse ?“ Seine Stimme war noch immer ruhig. War er genauso überrascht über meine Worte wie ich, dass er sich nicht auf eine Emotion einigen konnte ?

„Nein. Also irgendwie auch ja.“ Je länger ich sprach, desto wichtiger wurde mir diese Angelegenheit, ähnlich einem Paar Schuhe, das man erst einlaufen musste. „Nein, du musst die Katakomben nicht verlassen. Bestimmt hast du schon von unserem Riesendiamanten gehört, den schon jeder versucht hat zu finden. Unter der Feste muss also Platz sein. Und ja: Je länger wir darüber reden, ja, ich fände es tatsächlich schön, wenn du mit mir zu Lindwurmfeste kommen würdest.“

„Um dort mit dir zu leben ?“

„Ja.“

„Ohne Gehege, ohne Zoo oder Eintritt ?“

„Ja.“

Irgendwie hatte ich die Ahnung, dass noch ein drittes 'Ja' fallen würde, also machte ich mich darauf gefasst, stattdessen folgte erstmal keine weitere Frage und Homunkoloss leere Augen gingen ins Leere.

„Dieser Diamant,“ Meinte Homunkoloss, als sein Blick wieder auf mir lag, „redest du von dem Lindwurmfestediamanten ?“

„Ja.“ Sagte ich zum dritten Mal (wusste ich es doch, meine Freunde !).

„Und du willst zusammen mit mir dort leben ?“

Mir war bei seiner Frage nicht ganz klar, ob er auf der Feste oder speziell auf dem Diamanten meinte, aber ich hatte gegen beides eigentlich nichts einzuwenden, also antwortete ich überaus geistreich erneut mit:

„Ja.“

Diese Unterhaltung schien auf uns beide einen beschränkenden Effekt zu haben, der sich dadurch äußerte, dass wir uns ständig wiederholten, Homunkoloss in seinen Fragen und ich in meinen Antworten. Bei einem Folgegedanken sah ich uns dieses Spielchen noch Jahrhunderte in Danzelots Häuschen auf der Lindwurmfeste wiederholen und mir wurde warm ums Herz. Ähnlich wie bei Sodbrennen zeigte sich wohl auch diese Wärme ums Herz in meinem Gesicht. Das wäre zumindest eine nette Überleitung zu dem Kuss gewesen, mit dem Homunkoloss als nächstes meinen Mund bedeckte (ihr wisst es ja, Freunde, ich kann meine Schriftstellernatur nicht unterdrücken). Sein Mund löste sich wieder von mir und er sah mich lange an.

Ich hob eine Pranke und legte sie an sein Gesicht. Schnitte erwartete ich irgendwie und wenn sie kommen sollten, dann würde ich sie willkommenheißen. Sichtlich gerührt über meine Geste, nahm Homunkoloss meine Pranke ab und küsste sanft die Stellen nach die seine Haut zerschnitten hatte.

Von irgendwoher kam ein Gurren. Gab es hier Tauben ? War ich das ?

Homunkoloss nahm nun meine andere Hand und ließ auch dort einen Kuss nach dem anderen nieder.

Vage fühlte ich wie sich mein Schwanz beglückt hin- und herwiegte.

„Mein Echslein hält mich also für eine gute Echse.“ Homunkoloss klang gleichzeitig amüsiert und erfreut und verteilte Küsse auf meinem Hals.

Ich konnte gar nicht sagen warum mir während seiner Zuwendung plötzlich der Gedanke noch einmal in den Kopf schoss, der mir zuvor schon gekommen war. Mit einem Schlag hatte ich wieder das Bild vor mir, wie sich, während meines Tanzes mit Homunkoloss nicht nur die _Weinenden Schatten_ um uns reihten, sondern in einem weiteren Kreis auch noch die _Lebenden Bücher_ mit ausgefeilter Choreographie (oder sollte ich sagen Libriographie ?) wie bei einer besonders opulenten Ballettaufführung.

Ich giggelte. Das tat ich für gewöhnlich bis ich fünfzig wurde, oder noch heute, wenn ich angeheitert bin oder Homunkoloss Manuskript lese. Ich erklärte meine verbale Inkontinenz und erzählte dem Schattenkönig von der Balletszene in meinem Kopf. Er gab ebenfalls einen erheiterten Laut von sich, bevor er feierlich sagte: „Dann werde ich meinen Hofstaat anhalten deinen Traum zu erfüllen !“

Ich mochte die Art wie er das sagte so sehr, dass mir noch einmal ein Giggeln rausrutschte.

„Ei-dech-sel-chen.“ Stimmte Homunkoloss im Singsang an und beugte sich wieder zu meinem Hals herab. Kurz davor hielt er jedoch inne. Ein schalkhaftes Funkeln lag in seinen Augenhöhlen. „Dir ist nicht zufällig eine weitere Darbietung von uns eingefallen ?“

„Der aktuelle Akt ist sehr ergiebig.“ Mein Mund machte dabei eine weltentgleiste Mischung aus Lächeln und Grinsen, sodass ich mir fast sicher war, dass meine Zunge irgendwann zwischendurch raushing. So war es wahrscheinlich auch, denn Homunkoloss sagte kurz darauf:

„Züngel doch noch mal für mich.“

Also ich selbst würde mein Züngeln ja als akrobatisch bezeichnen, da es erst alleine in meinem Mund anfing, sich dann aber in der Luft zwischen unseren Mündern an die Papierzunge von Homunkoloss hing; es folgte kein Flick-Flack, höchstens durch mein Gehirn.

Irgendwann brauchte ich Luft und meine Zunge kehrte auf ihr eigenes Trapez in meinem Mund zurück.

Ich ließ meine Zunge über Homunkoloss Hals züngeln, wie es wirkliche Eidechsen taten, um zu schmecken. Eigentlich hatte ich es nur als Scherz, als angedeutete Bewegung machen wollen, aber da versuchte ich schon herauszufinden, woran mich das Leder an seinem Hals erinnerte, während ich immer wieder darüber leckte und schleckte. Als wäre ich über den in Leder gebundenen Einband eines schon lange im Besitz befindlichen und geliebten Buches eingeschlafen und mit offenem Mund wieder aufgewacht, gleichzeitig roch meine Zunge aber durch ihr Schmecken warmes Leder, wie ein Lieblingsgürtel, der sich nach einem besonders schönen Tag in der Sonne nun herrlich mit Wärme aufgeladen hatte und einen an all das Schönerlebte miterinnerte, wann immer man darüber strich.

„Hildegunst.“ Das Seufzen aus Homunkoloss Mund ließ mir auf ganz neue Art die Schuppen zu Berge stehen.

Ich verband meine Hand mit seiner und ließ ihn nicht mehr los; die einzigen Ausnahmen entstanden, wenn Homunkoloss unsere Hände zu seinem Mund führte und meine Handfläche mit seiner Zunge heilte, während unsere Unterleiber immer wieder miteinander verschmolzen.

Erst als wir einschliefen fiel mir auf, dass wir gar nicht weiter über die Feste gesprochen hatten.

Ich musste den Gedanken wohl weiter in meine Träume getragen haben, denn ich sah uns in einem feierlichen Zug durch die Katakomben zur Lindwurmfeste ziehen, umringt von _Lebenden Büchern_ , die zwischen uns sprangen und flatterten und angeführt von einer Ehrengarde aus Buchlingen, die Banner schwangen, auf denen Aufdrucke ihrer Werke standen, allen voran Golgo.


	4. Chapter 4

Liebe Freunde, ihr habt euch gefragt, wann es mit meinem Schreibunterricht weiterging. Ich kann es euch beantworten: genau am heutigen Tag nahmen wir die _Therio_ wieder auf.

Homunkoloss führte mich in eine Bibliothek, die ich bis dato nicht betreten hatte. Ich tat also das Logische und bestaunte sogleich die Buchrücken, ob sich ein weiterer Band darunter befand. Noch bevor ich den ersten Titel zu Ende lesen konnte, kam mir der Schattenkönig zuvor.

„Sämtliche Bände, die ich bisher gefunden habe, lagere ich in dem Regal, das du gesehen hast.“ Nicht ohne einen Unterton, der so beißend war wie Dullsgarder Friedhofsschnapper, fügte er hinzu: „Es tut mir also leid, dir lediglich meine Privatbibliothek zeigen zu können. Die _Bibliothek des Orms_.“

Alles in mir hatte das Gefühl, dass es für mich besser wäre, genau jetzt interessiert zu tun, obwohl meine geliebten Bände so weit weg in einem anderen Regal standen. Tapfer zwang ich meine Nackenmuskeln also zum anerkennenden Nicken und hoffte einfach, dass Homunkoloss über Nacht nicht auch noch die Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens erworben hatte.

„Noch glaubst du ja nicht an das Orm,“ Fuhr der Schattenkönig fort, „aber ich denke, dass in diesem Falle ein Buch mehr sagt als tausend Worte.“ Er warf mir ein schiefes Grinsen zu, um seinen schlechten Scherz zu markieren und ich musste mich nicht zurückhalten mit dem Augenrollen.

„Und nur zu deiner Information, alle Bücher hier sind über und über mit Orm getränkt, die oberen Reihen allerdings ein weniger stärker als die unteren. Das soll dich allerdings in keinster Weise beeinflussen. Lies soviel und was du willst.“

Homunkoloss sagte noch etwas davon, dass er mir mein Essen bringen würde und noch etwas davon, dass ich Spaß haben sollte, dann verschwand er. Es kam nur durch Watte an mein Gehirn. Zu laut rauschte immer mehr die Tatsache durch meinen Verstand, dass ich hier für eine Weile nicht mehr rauskommen würde und so nicht mehr an meine Bände herankommen würde. Ein Gefangener unter Büchern, getrennt von anderen Büchern (darüber könnte doch jemand mal ein tragisches Buch schreiben !).

Missmutig und sämtlicher Lebensgeister beraubt ließ ich mich an Ort und Stelle fallen. Diesmal fand ich bei meinem Fall keinen Sessel vor. Mit schmerzendem Hinterteil und geprelltem Schwanz saß ich stattdessen auf dem kalten Boden und starrte die Bücherregale vorwurfsvoll an. Denn die waren ja schuld, dass ich nun hier steckte ! Meine Augen verengten sich und ich starrte die Bücher nur intensiver an. Vielleicht, wenn ich nur lange genug hasserfüllt schaute, dann vielleicht, ja dann würden sie sich entzünden. Die Asche könnte ich dann nicht mehr lesen und ich wäre frei.

Meine Augen rissen sich auf. Was dachte ich ??! Bücher verbrennen ?! Feuer und Homunkoloss, das war auch keine gute Mischung !

Dann sollten die Bücher eben zu Staub zerfallen. Ein gemeines Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Mund aus, als mir einfiel, dass die meisten von ihnen wahrscheinlich alt genug waren, um dies mühelos hinzubekommen.

Daraufhin schämte ich mich wieder. Was hatten mir die Bücher eigentlich getan ?

Sie hielten mich von anderen Büchern ab.

Nun gut, dass war ein Grund, aber war es ein guter ?

Reuig erhob ich mich vom Boden und ging zum Regal.

Woher wollte ich wissen, ob mich nicht doch etwas Gutes erwarten sollte ? Ein ähnliches Lesevergnügen wie bei den Bänden ? Oder- oder was wenn der Autor noch etwas anderes geschrieben hatte ?

_Der Wolkenhobel_ von Barono Marelly ? _Das Heimwehpflaster_ von Erri Anker ? Hatte ich diese Titel nicht schon mal in einer Ecke von Buchhandlungen gesehen, aus der niemand etwas kaufte ?

Immer weniger beeindruckt und mich doch etwas um Homunkoloss Geschmack Sorgen machend strichen meine Augen über weitere Buchrücken.

_Vom Gartengen-_

Mein Verstand bremste so rabiat, dass er vornüber vom Fahrrad fiel. Ich las noch einmal. Tatsächlich ! Da stand _Vom Gartengenuß_ , Danzelots Buch !

Wie im Wahn riss ich das Buch zwischen den anderen heraus, starrte es an und sah es lange Zeit nur durch einen Schleier so plötzlich und heftig wurde ich von tiefen Schluchzern ergriffen.

Zum Teil rührten meine Tränen vom Verlust meines geliebten Dichtpaten, zum anderen wurden sie aus einem schier unerschöpflichen Quell der Scham gespeist. Er war mein Dichtpate und das sein einziges Werk und noch nicht einmal das hatte ich komplett gelesen oder gar verstanden !

Ich schämte mich so sehr, dass ich einen Moment tatsächlich erwog, mir mit bloßen Klauen dort wo ich stand ein Loch zu graben, auf dass ich in den Tiefen der Katakomben noch mehr verschwinden würde, um der Tiefe meiner Scham gerecht zu werden.

Irgendwann versiegte der Hauptstrom meiner Tränen. Schniefend trocknete ich das verbleibende Delta. Andächtig und mit dem Versprechen es gründlich zu lesen, stellte ich das überraschend trocken gebliebene Buch wieder an seinen Platz. Ein neuer Entschluss brannte meine Lider trocken, meine geliebten Freunde ! Ich würde diese Bücher lesen und nicht länger Teil sein der ignoranten Meute, die ebendiese Bücher verschmähte, nur um stattdessen andere nur deswegen zu kaufen, weil alle es taten.

Mit Tatendrang zog ich  _Das Heimwehpflaster_ heraus, machte mir sogar noch die Mühe einen Sessel zu finden und begann zu lesen.

Das Buch las sich nicht schlecht. Es erinnerte mich an den Humor der leberbejahenden Kömodie _Liebe Leber ungewöhnlich_ von Jod Noghed. Danach gelesen und direkt liebgewonnen hatte ich _Ein noch besseres Omen_ von Imian Nagel und Terryer T. Patcht.

Ich las und die Zeit flog nur so dahin; ähnlich wie bei den Bänden. Und wieder unähnlich wie bei den Bänden. Kurz sah ich von dem Buch in meiner Hand auf, um darüber zu sinnieren. Was war der Unterschied ?

Nicht alle Bücher, die ich bisher in der _Ormbibliothek_ gelesen hatte, befassten sich mit dem Thema Romantik, dafür ausnahmslos alle der Bände. Keines der Bände hatte überragende literarische Qualität, dafür eigentlich alles was mir hier bis jetzt in die Klauen kam. Beide machten das Aufhören schwer. Nur die Bände erfüllten meinen Körper mit Wärme, nur die Bücher hier ließen mich immer mehr an das Orm glauben. Auch die Bücher hier sorgten dafür, dass ich mit Verliebten mitfühlen konnte, nur die Bände ließen mich nach Homunkoloss horchen.

Es war zum Felsengeier melken. Das stand fest.

Meine Augen wurden wieder in das Buch in meinen Klauen gesogen. Seiten wanderten in schier endloser Abfolge unter meinen Fingerspitzen vorüber. Ab und an raschelte es, ohne, dass ich gerade umblätterte. Ich schaute nur ein paar Seiten später jedesmal kurz hin und sah immer nur, dass Homunkoloss schon wieder weg war. Und irgendwie stand da immer ein neuer voller Teller, den niemand aufaß. Zum Glück war das nicht meiner, ich hatte schließlich keine Zeit. Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, ich musste lesen !

Gerade hatte ich ein weiteres Buch bis zum Ende ausgeschöpft und fühlte mich beglückt und gleichzeitig rastlos, als ein Geruch in meine Nüstern Einlass erhielt.

Es roch als hätte jemand ein besonders nasenbeanspruchendes Exemplar eines Mauerleguans gekocht, mit Untenweltgemüse als Beilage, und das ganze dann anschließend bei Zimmertemperatur verrotten lassen.

Wäre es mir nicht so wichtig gewesen das nächste Buch auszuwählen, ich hätte einen Moment darauf verwendet mich zu fragen, ob _Lebende Bücher_ zu Flatulenzen neigen konnten. Aber keine Zeit, Bücher ! Lesen !

Ich erwachte gerade aus einer meiner zahlreichen Ohnmächte - denn mein gelegentliches Umkippen mit Buch in der Hand als Schlafen zu bezeichnen wäre zu weit gegangen -, als ich Homunkoloss Füße vor mir sah. Als ich den Kopf hob, erschloss sich mir auch der Rest von ihm. Mein Verstand war so benebelt, dass die Tatsache, dass er in einem Stück war und nicht nur ein paar Füße, mich zuerst sehr überraschte und dann sehr erfreute. Mein nächster Gedanke galt der Frage, was ich jetzt lesen könnte. Vielleicht wurde dann ja das Jucken in meinen Augen und an meinen Lidern besser.

„Hildegunst, hast du nicht gesehen, dass ich dir Essen hingestellt habe ?“

Mein Blick lag schon auf meinem nächsten literarischen Opfer, daher dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis ich begriff, dass ich mich angesprochen zu fühlen hatte.

„Ja, steht da schon ewig. Wem auch immer das gehört, hat das echt lange stehen lassen.“ Mein Geist war schon wieder auf wichtige, buchbehaftete Dinge eingestellt.

„Du musst essen.“ Sagte Homunkoloss.

„Fast. Ich muss lesen.“ Murmelte ich und klappte selig das Buch auf.

Homunkoloss tat irgendwas als Nächstes. Was, keine Ahnung, ich war jedenfalls schon beim nächsten Absatz. Das ganze Buch verschwand urplötzlich.

Ziemlich lange glotzte ich ziemlich blöde auf meine Pranken und fragte mich, ob meine Schuppen das Buch aufgesaugt hatten. Zwischen meine Augen und meine Handflächen schob sich ein Teller.

Er war zwar frisch und roch nicht so wie all die stehengelassenen Teller, aber trotzdem war es nicht das, was ich haben wollte. Mein Mund blieb zu, genauso wie meine Krallen, die den Teller nicht ergriffen.

„Hildegunst. Iss.“

Fast hätte ich die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf geschüttelt, aber das war unter meiner Würde. Stattdessen stierte ich auf das Bücherregal und peitschte ungeduldig mit dem Schwanz auf den Boden.

Homunkoloss tat wieder irgendwas, aber diesmal war es mir ein bisschen weniger egal, weil ich dann vielleicht wieder an mein Buch kam. Trotzdem sah ich nicht zu ihm, sondern weiterhin zu der Behausung meiner rechteckigen Freunde.

Ein Löffel voller Wurzeln schwebte direkt vor meinen Augen. Hinter dem Löffel saß Homunkoloss und hielt ihn mir vors Gesicht.

Ich schaute auf den Löffel, dann wieder zu ihm, dann wieder zu den Büchern. Wieder zum Löffel.

„Hier kommt der Bücherdrache und will in die Katakomben !“ Sagte Homunkoloss mitten in die Stille.

Diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören verdutzte mich in einem Maße, dass ich nur innehalten und ihn blöde anstarren konnte, während Bilder durch mein Gehirn rasten, wie Homunkoloss diese Worte zu einem Kind, unserem Kind, sagte (es sei hier zu erwähnen, dass diese rasenden Gedanken nicht auf Fahrrädern unterwegs waren, wobei die bloße Erwähnung und Verteidigung dessen mich auch schon wieder daran zweifeln lässt).

Um es nochmal kurz zu fassen: Ich war durch seine oben genannten Worte so überrascht, dass er den Löffel mit Leichtigkeit in meinen Mund bekam. Das Wurzelgemüse war bestimmt genauso fad wie eh und je, aber diesmal schmeckte es irgendwie köstlicher. Nach ein paar weiteren Löffeln riss ich den Teller an mich und kippte mir gierig den Inhalt in den Rachen. Kaum war mein Magen wieder existent war er bodenloser denn je, wohl etwas, dass er in seinem Exil aufgeschnappt hatte.

Sobald die Nahrung mein Hirn erreicht hatte, fiel es mir wieder ein und ich brüllte es sogleich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in das Gesicht des Schattenkönigs:

„DER KOHL ! Homunkoloss, der Kohl !“

Homunkoloss starrte mich verwirrt an; hätte er allerdings gar nicht müssen, ich konnte selbst hören, wie durchgeknallt ich klang. Als hätte der Familienfluch der Geisteskrankheit auch noch mich ereilt (es bliebe an dieser Stelle allerdings zu klären, warum es bei mir der Blumenkohl war und Danzelot ein Schrank ungeputzter Brillen wurde, immerhin war er der Gärtner von uns beiden).

„Danzelots Buch, ich hab es endlich gelesen.“

Meine weit aufgerissenen Augen füllten sich augenblicklich bis zum Rand mit Tränen, wie ein Wasserreservoir bei einem Jahrhundertplatzregen. Die Wände des Reservoirs waren natürlich nicht vorschriftsmäßig hoch, es musste ja überall gespart werden, und so lief alles über. In diesem Fall über mein schluchzendes Gesicht.

„Ich hab es all die Jahre nicht gelesen !“ Rief ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ein Schluchzen, dann dramatisches Luftholen in mehreren Anläufen. „Also gelesen schon-“, kämpfte ich tapfer darum meine Gedanken aus meinem Kopf in die Welt zu bringen, „-aber nie-...aber nie _verstanden_ ,...verstehst du ??!“

Homunkoloss nickte und wäre ich in diesem Moment klarer in meinem Schädel gewesen, dann wäre mir der Gedanke gekommen, dass er wohl zu allem genickt hätte, was von meiner tränenüberströmten und -aufgeweichten Wenigkeit kam.

„Und nie- NIE während er gelebt hat !“ Schluchzte ich weiter, dass Schlossgeister noch was hätten lernen können. „Armer Danzelot ! Alle haben ihn verkannt !“ Eine weitere Reihe von Schluchzern, in denen ich abwechselnd meinen Dichtpaten, mich selbst und die generelle Dummheit der Welt beweinte. Einen kleinen Schluchzer hob ich mir auch dafür auf, wie fertig ich mich plötzlich fühlte.

„Ich glaub, ich muss jetzt die Augen zumachen...“ Brabbelte ich noch, dann war schon alles dunkel.

Als ich erwachte war mein Gesicht trocken und es dauerte einen Moment, bis mir aufging, warum mich das überraschte. Eine Träne wegwischende, die dort nicht mehr war, setzte ich mich auf. Und stemmte meine Pranke fast in einem frischen Teller ab. Die waren aber auch überall !

Beim Umsehen im Raum konnte ich Homunkoloss nicht entdecken. Dafür einen Haufen Bücher. Und viele davon hatte ich noch nicht gelesen ! Da machte ich mich natürlich gleich ans Werk.

Der gut abgehangene Mauerleguan samt Wurzelgemüsegarnitur stand nun noch länger in dem Raum. Und wenn man ehrlich war, dann wurde er nicht besser. Wenn man sogar ganz ehrlich war, meine lieben Freunde, dann war er von anfang an nicht 'gut' abgehangen gewesen. Ein stinkendes Unterfangen, durch und durch. Ich fragte mich nur, warum ich den Teller mit ihm drauf nie sah. All die anderen, kleineren Teller und Schalen mit Wurzeln sah ich doch auch überall rumstehen, wie ein Rudel Laubwölfe, das mich eingekreist hatte. Müsste so ein ganzer Mauerleguan, selbst in Einzelteilen, nicht auf einem größeren Teller sein, oder zumindest sich optisch von den anderen Tellern derart abheben, dass er mir gleich auffallen müsste ? Es war seltsam, meine Freunde. Aber jetzt wieder zurück zu meinem Kapitel von _Der haarige Stein der Weisen_ von Jan Wok-Reling.

Hinter mir ertönte wieder ein verheißungsvolles Rascheln. Es wäre sogar noch verheißungsvoller gewesen, wäre das Leder an Homunkoloss Körper ein Einband, seine Papierfetzen komplette Seiten und die Zeichen darauf nicht nur für Buchimisten verständlich, kurzum, wäre er ein Buch. Ein neuer Gedanker ließ mich langsamer umblättern. Konnte man Homunkoloss lesen ? Sollte ich beim nächsten Mal direkt versuchen ! Ich gluckste dümmlich in die Stille, als mir einfiel, dass er mindestens doppelt so ormgetränkt sein musste, wie alle Bücher in dieser _Ormbibliothek...._ zusammen. Ormgetränkt, das war er wohl, mein Schattenkönig. Ein regelrechtes _Örmchen_. Jetzt gluckste ich so richtig blöde. Zum Glück war gerade niemand da.

„Hildegunst, dein Essen wird kalt.“

Von all den Herzinfarkten, die ich mir in meinem bisheringen Leben sicher war gehabt zu haben, fühlte sich dieser am realsten an. Homunkoloss setzte sich vor mich und sah prüfend in mein Gesicht.

„Ist dir nicht gut ?“

Weil ich gerade vergessen hatte wo oben und unten war, begann ich mit Kopfnicken und schloss mit -schütteln ab. Der Schattenkönig hielt es wohl für einen Scherz, denn er zeigte darauf ein schiefes Grinsen. Vielleicht war es auch mitleidiger Natur, sicher konnte ich mir gerade bei nichts sein.

„Hier, ich hab dein Essen hergebracht.“ Er hielt mir den Teller vors Gesicht.

„Is kein Buch.“ Zum Glück war ich gerade nicht bei Trost, sonst wäre ich entsetzt über diesen Dialog gewesen.

Homunkoloss tauchte einen Löffel in den Teller und hielt ihn mir gefüllt vors Gesicht. Ich blieb härter als ein Nattifftoffe bei einem zu spät eingereichten Formular.

„Hier rauschen die _Rostigen Gnome_ durch auf ihrer Bahn !“ Versuchte es Homunkoloss noch einmal in einem etwas anderen Tonfall.

Das gurrende Geräusch war wieder da. Diesmal klang es, als würde die Taube nachhaken, ob noch mehr Zweige für das Nest nötig waren, man war ja eh auf dem Rückflug, das war also kein Problem. Ließ mich eine Geisteskrankheit zu einem denkenen Blumenkohl werden, der Geistertauben hören konnte ? Noch dazu welche, die genauso klangen wie auf der Feste ? (Und nebenbei sehr praktisch denken konnten ?)

Und man, konnten Wurzeln lecker sein ! Meine hochgeschätzten Freunde, Essen war echt eine tolle Sache. Ganz vergessen. Auch wenn dabei keine Buchstaben vorkamen. Außer man bestellte von einer Karte oder aß Buchstabensuppe (konnte ich in Schattenhall Buchstabensuppe von der Karte bestellen ?)

Derart gestärkt hob ich _Der haarige Stein der Weisen_ wieder auf, der irgendwie auf dem Boden gelandet war. Komisch, gerade hatte ich ihn doch noch in der Hand gehalten.

„Hildegunst.“

Ich ignorierte Homunkoloss.

„Hildegunst, du riechst wie ein Ei.“

Ich blätterte um, ohne ihm zuzuhören.

„Du riechst wie ein _Grübelndes Ei_ nachdem es verendet ist und schon eine Weile herumlag.“

Wieder nichts von meiner Seite. Ah, der nächste Absatz !

„Was ich damit sagen will, ist: Hildegunst, du stinkst.“

„Muss weiterlesen.“ Murmelte ich, meine Augen nie aus ihrer festgebrannten Bahn von links nach rechts die Seite herab werfend eiern. Die Schrift wurde mit der Zeit aber immer kleiner, das ganze Buch schrumpfte und mit ihm der Raum ! Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich über Homunkoloss Schulter hing und aus dem Zimmer getragen wurde.

Ich sah Gänge und Flure aus einem völlig neuen Blickwinkel. Unter anderen Umständen hätte mich das fasziniert und vielleicht zu neuen Überlegungen angeregt. Aber jetzt fiel mir einfach nur auf, wie buchlos alles war: Die Wände, der Flur, Homunkoloss Rücken.

Ach, stimmt. Ich starrte intensiv auf einen Papierfetzen auf seinem Schulterblatt zu meiner Linken. Als sich mir daraus kein Sinn ergab, begann ich, den Fetzen anzuschielen (aus beiden Augen). Wieder nichts. Ich starrte _so intensiv_ auf den Fetzen, dass meine Anstrengung als Geräusch aus meinem Mund kam.

„Baden wird dir gut tun.“ Sagte Homunkoloss wie als Antwort.

Baden ? Ich wollte nicht baden, ich wollte lesen ! Hatte ich das nicht klar genug gesagt ? Und überhaupt, wo sollten hier überhaupt Badewannen sein ? (Na gut, es gab auch andere sanitäre Örtchen, da würde das ins Bild passen, aber Badewannen und ein papierner Schattenkönig passten so gut zusammen wie Spaß und eine Nattifftoffenkanzlei, wie Wolpertinger und weiße Möbel !)

Als ich Momente später in einer heißen Quelle saß, fühlte ich mich zutiefst im Recht.

_Das hier_ , dachte ich triumphierend, war schon mal _keine_ Badewanne !

Die Hitze spülte allerdings jede weitere fiese Floskel von mir ab. Ich war nun mal ein Lindwurm, für die Hitze geboren, das konnte ich nicht leugnen. Ich atmete beseelt aus. Das war nett.

Andere Leute hatten einen Garten rund ihr Anwesen, die Seite von Schattenhall verfügte über heiße Quellen nur knapp getrennt von einem Meer aus Lava. Der Anblick war schon ziemlich einmalig, ein eindeutiger Gewinn für das Ambiente.

Es fing an zu regnen, aber nur auf meinen Kopf. Seltsam, dieses Katakombenwetter. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich einen Lappen und Homunkoloss Arm und da begriff ich, dass ich gerade gewaschen wurde. Der Gedanke trudelte einige Augenblicke durch meinen Verstand, dann riss ich die Augen auf und drehte mich hastig zu Homunkoloss um. Er saß doch nicht etwa im Wasser und ich würde Zeuge werden, wie er sich auflöste ?!

Nein, er saß am Rand der Quelle. Ich drehte mich zurück und hoffte er konnte einen Bruchteil meines erneuten Herzinfarktes spüren. Idiot. Ein weiterer lokaler Regenguss, diesmal über meine Schultern. Durch das Rauschen der Wassermassen raschelte sein Lachen.

„Ich fürchte mit dir in das Becken zu steigen ist mir nicht vergönnt. Aber es macht mich glücklich, dass du daran gedacht hast.“

Ein Monsun regnete über meinem Nacken ab und meinen Rücken entlang.

„Schon eine erhebliche Verbesserung.“ hörte ich den Schattenkönig murmeln. Das Wasser taute meinen Verstand so langsam wieder an und ich begann mich zu fragen, ob ich gerade nebenbei beleidigt wurde.

„Kannst du dich etwas aufsetzen ?“ Seine Frage kam so aus dem Nichts, dass ich eine mögliche patzige Antwort mit einem normalen und unpatzigen Nicken verschwendete. Der heiße Lappen fuhr nun über meinen Rücken, zwischen meinen Flügeln hindurch und hinterließ eine Spur aus Erschaudern. Ich fühlte meine Flügel sich unwillkürlich bewegen.

„Mein kleiner Drache.“ Homunkoloss klang amüsiert.

„Warum bin ich eine normgroße Eidechse, aber ein kleinwüchsiger Drache ?“

„Weil du kleiner bist als der Bücherdrache, Echslein.“

„Das klingt, als hättest du ihn gesehen.“

Homunkoloss lehnte sich vor und sah mich nun äußerst belustigt von der Seite an.

„Du hast die 'legendären' Buchlinge getroffen, die _Rostigen Gnome_ indirekt durch ihre Fabrikationen, ja, sogar mich ! Warum nicht das Quartett der legendären Katakombenwesenheiten, die nicht nur in der Legende existieren, voll machen mit dem Bücherdrachen ?“

Darauf wusste ich nichts zu erwidern und winkte ihn stattdessen wieder in Richtung meines Rückens, zu dem er mit einem Grinsen zurückkehrte.

Seine Finger fuhren nun ohne Lappen zwischen meinen Flügeln entlang und ich meinte herausfühlen zu können, dass er dies bewundernd tat. Seine Hände massierten mich zwischen den Flügeln, eine Stelle, die ich, und sicher auch viele andere Lindwürmer, nur selten berührten, nun da ich aber fühlte, wie gut es tat, definitiv öfter zu tun pflegen sollte. Fasziniert fuhr er meine Flügel bis zum Ende entlang. Die winzigen Schnitte seiner Berührung würde ich im Wasser ausbrennen. Da fuhr seine Zunge als heilender Nachsatz über die Haut meiner Flügel und ich keuchte peinlich laut. Schön, ich hatte meine Flügel noch kein einziges Mal zum Fliegen benutzt und konnte es daher nicht wissen, aber sollte man nicht meinen, dass Flügelhaut im Allgemeinen nicht so empfindlich ist, wenn man den ganzen Wind bedachte, der für Gewöhnlich dagegen schlug ?! Nein, meine Flügelhaut hörte auf den Schattenkönig und der mochte sie so, dass eine Berührung seinerseits mich zum Schmelzen brachte. Er küsste nun die übrigen Stellen bei meinen Flügeln nach und mir entfuhr ein Knurren. Es klang so kambrisch, so prähistorisch, dass ich vor mir selbst etwas Angst bekam. Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und traf dabei auf Homunkoloss Blick. Sein schwerer gewordener Atem rief meinen Urverstand zu sich wie das panische Kreischen einer verletzten Beute.

„Besteig mich, mein Drache.“

Ich hörte ein wildes Brüllen, während ich nahezu aus der Quelle sprang und war schon über Homunkoloss als mir aufging, dass ich es wohl war, der gebrüllt hatte. Unsere Münder fanden einander, unsere Zungen umschlangen sich wie nach Jahren des Wiedersehens. Sein lautes Atmen hallte immer mehr in meinen Ohren und diktiere den Takt meines aufwallenden Blutes. Ich musste nicht einmal hinsehen was geschah, auch so fühlte ich mein Geschlecht seinen Eingang streifen. Ich löste mich von seinem Mund und drang in ihn ein. Dabei biss ich ihn animalisch in den Hals. Versuchte es zumindest, stellte fest, dass das Leder so hart war, dass mir sämtliche Zähne ausfallen und als Staub auf dem Boden aufkommen würde und suchte stattdessen meine Würde noch irgendwie dadurch zusammenzukratzen, dass ich so tat, als würde ich nur so tun, ein angetäuschter Biss, der meine Lust symbolisieren sollte, gewissermaßen, was mir, wie ich fand, täuschend echt gelang (nicht, dass ich bis dato jemals animalisch in den Hals gebissen hätte und oder dies hätte vortäuschen müssen).

Ich hörte den Schattenkönig meinen Namen schreien und seinen Schrei als Echo von den Wänden kommen, vermischt mit dem Brodeln der Lava. Mit all dem Triumph eines bei der Jagd erfolgreichen Sauriers donnerte ich ebenfalls einen Schrei heraus. Das Wissen, dass unsere Schreie ihren Weg in der Kammer der Echos finden würde und wir so ewig auf diese Weise verbunden sein würden, ließ mir den Kopf schwimmen.

Als wir beide schließlich erstarrten, krachte ich zu Boden, Kraft für ein weniger schädliches Abrollen war mir nicht mehr gegeben. Vage überlegte ich, ob ich mich irgendwie in die heiße Quelle schleppen und dort Kraft tanken könnte. Doch da küsste Homunkoloss schon meinen Hals und ich wollte nirgendwo anders mehr hin. In meiner durch Homunkoloss ausgelösten Umnachtung fing ich sogar an zu gurren. Es haute mich also so sehr um, dass es mich sogar aus der Art schlug, sodass ich davon phantasierte wie jeder andere Vogel genügend Zweige für ein Nest zu sammeln (Meine Aufklärung lag schon ein paar Jahrzehnte zurück, in diesem Moment konnte ich tatsächlich nicht sagen, ob wir Lindwürmer das nicht doch auch taten). Meine Augen wurden groß als ich endlich verstand woher das mysteriöse Gurren die ganze Zeit herkam. Der Quell war ich !

Sogar Homunkoloss war bei meiner erschütternden Erkenntnis zusammengezuckt, dabei hatte er alles nur von außen mitbekommen.

„Was ist los ? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.“

Ich starrte ihn an – und musste einfach lachen. Nicht nur dieses Klischee von Schauerliteratursatz von diesem Ormgenie zu hören, nein, auch noch der König aller Schatten, der nach Gespenstern fragte, dabei war er doch für soviele selbst eines !

Mein plötzlicher Wechsel im Mienenspiel sprach für Wahnsinn und Homunkoloss schaute auch kurzerhand angebracht besorgt. Dann zog er mich wieder zu sich.

Die Taubennestfantasie flog durch mein Hirn und ich überlegte ihm davon zu erzählen. Wenn ich ihn ansah, konnte ich es mir direkt vorstellen. Um meine Einweisung noch dringender zu machen, erschien auf meinem Mund nun ein sanftes Lächeln.

Der Schattenkönig war freundlich genug es nicht halb so gestört zu deuten wie ich mich aufführte.

„Ein Freund von mir ist mit Geschichten über Drachen aufgewachsen.“

Ich horchte auf. Er benutzte diese Form noch immer gerne, um über sich zu sprechen, aber ich war begierig auf den Inhalt der Geschichte.

„Und über Drachenjäger.“ Fuhr Homunkoloss fort. „Jedesmal wenn mein Freund so eine Geschichte gehört hatte, dann hatte er sich gefragt, wie ein so kleiner Drachenjäger es jedes mal schaffte einen so großen Drachen zu bezwingen.“ Ein Lächeln wuchs auf Homunkoloss Mund und schwoll zu einem Grinsen an. „Der Kniff, dass der Drache ihn bezwingen kann, nicht gegen seinen Willen, sondern _mit_ seinem Willen, dieser Kniff wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen.“

Wäre ich nicht gerade so verdammt glücklich gewesen, ich hätte ihn vielleicht damit aufgezogen, dass der große Homunkoloss mal unkreativ war; auch wenn der Scherzkeks mal wieder geleugnet hätte, dass er von sich selbst sprach. Stattdessen züngelte, den Beifall in Homunkoloss Augenhöhlen genießend und fragte: „Und wie ist das dann mit dem Schatz ?“

„Der wird aufgeteilt.“ Antwortete Homunkoloss und zog mich noch näher an sich.

„Halbe halbe ? Ist das fair ? Der Drache ist doch soviel größer.“

Homunkoloss hielt eine Hand über unsere Köpfe wie um die Größe zu vergleichen.

„Bist du dir da sicher ?“

„Das nennt man künstlerische Größe.“ Streckte ich die Schnauze im Liegen irgendwie höher.

Der Schattenkönig gluckste tatsächlich. Dann legte er das Gesicht an meinen Hals.

„Du riechst wieder wie ein zufriedenes Ei.“ Auch er klang sehr zufrieden darüber.

„Was ist denn ein zufriedenes Ei ?“

„Na, ein _Grübelndes_ , das können die doch am besten, nicht wahr ?“

Naja, im Ausgebrütet werden sind sie auch ziemlich gut, schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

„Du warst zu lange in der Bibliothek.“ Hörte ich Homunkoloss murmeln und es klang, als würde er bald einschlafen. Er arbeitete wieder an seiner Würgeschlagenimitation und legte seine Arme enger um mich. Mit doofem Grinsen wollte ich ihn gerade aufziehen, ob er mich vermisst hatte, da hörte ich, dass er wirklich eingeschlafen war.

**Author's Note:**

> Zum erhöhten Genuss seien folgende Sangesstücke zu empfehlen. Die Namen der zamonischen Künstler sind in den Klammern in ihrer englischen Form wiedergegeben:
> 
> I want you von Sven Avandgar (Savage Garden)  
> Perfect Year von Dino Carrall (Dina Carroll)  
> Wicked Game von Iska Sichar (Chris Isaak)  
> Don't fear the Reaper von IHM (HIM) (MIH)  
> The Haunting von Lota Kam (Kamelot)  
> Always On My Mind von Levis Pyresel (Elvis Presley)  
> Hungry Eyes von Reim Carcen (Eric Carmen)  
> Blame It On Me + The Beautiful Dream von Zera E. G. Ergo (George Ezra)  
> Stay Another Day von Sate die Siebzehnte (East 17)  
> I Follow Rivers von Keil Kyl (Lykke Li)  
> Lost On You von Nero Subac (Cubaneros)  
> Lovesick Girls von Kan P. Blick (Black Pink)


End file.
